


Comfort

by litesalted



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Fluff, Gen, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10403676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litesalted/pseuds/litesalted
Summary: This was a one shot I wrote for a friend on Tumblr a while ago.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arin/gifts).



It was raining outside, the pitter patter of water was evident throughout the house. You sat on the couch, just getting home from a stressful day at work. Your umbrella had refused to open when you hopped of the bus, so you were left to run to the house whilst freezing.

You ran a hand through your damp hair, sighing sadly. You just wanted to curl up on the couch with your boyfriend, Sean, and watch some TV. He probably would want to watch One Punch Man, which was fine by you.

You slipped off your jacket, getting up and hanging it by the door, slipping off your shoes as well. You then lumbered to the kitchen, pulling out one of the many mugs in the cupboard. 

You then heard footsteps bouncing down the stairs. You smiled to yourself, knowing exactly who it was.

“Hey, Y/N,” he smiled in the doorway. You turned and smiled at him. All of the stress was instantly lifted from your shoulders, as your boyfriend smiled at you.

“Hey,” you said softly. “Want some coffee?”

“I can make it. Why don’t you go sit down? You look really stressed,” he said, walking over and standing behind you, rubbing your shoulders.

“Are you sure?” You asked.

“Yes, of course,” he smiled.

You nodded and began your trek to the couch, where a soft fluffy blanket was calling your name.

You sat down and wrapped yourself in the blanket, resting your head on the arm of the couch and closing your eyes. It was so warm, and you were so tired. You tried to keep your eyes open, but to no avail. 

“Your coffee’s ready,” A soft voice called. You were suddenly awake, and you sat up.

“Thank you,” you said, holding the mug in your hands.

“So, how was work?” He asked tentatively.

You bit your lip and let out a shaky sigh. “My coworkers were refusing to do any work so I had to do it myself, and then I was the one who got scolded by my boss for hogging all the work and when I had to give them some of the work, they threw it right back at me as soon as my boss left.”

You felt a tear roll down your cheek. You usually never got into trouble, but everything just felt too suffocating.

Sean reached over and pulled you close, rubbing your arm. You sniffled and curled into his lap. He ran a hand through your hair, calming you down. He then lifted your chin so you were looking at him. His eyes were so blue against his green hair.

“How about we watch something, and just have a restful day,” he suggested. You smile weakly and nod.

“That sounds nice,” you mumble. He chuckles and grabs the remote, turning on the TV and searching through Netflix.

 

 

The rest of the day, Sean was there whenever you needed him. He made sure you were comfortable, and kept making you laugh. 

“Okay, okay, hear me out,” he grinned. You were still giggling from the last stupid joke he told. “Knock knock.”

“Who’s there?” You played along.

“Anee,” he said, giggling silently.

“Anee who?”

“Anee one you like!” He said proudly. You groaned at the terrible joke.

“Dear god that was absolutely awful!” You laughed.

“But it made you laugh,” he smirked. You rolled your eyes.

“Yeah yeah, whatever,” you smiled.

He brought you food, thankfully what he didn’t try and cook or bake, and was super sweet.

He even tried to give you massage, which just made you laugh as he wasn’t too good at it. He was one of the greatest things that could’ve happened to you. And you were so lucky he was yours.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever characterxreader one shots, since I don't normally do them, so this one is pretty basic. Sorry if it's a little awkward!


End file.
